percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Legions Book 1: Chapter Two
Thalia II The moment the new recruit came walking in, that's when Thalia noticed him most definitely. She saw him as a traveling explorer, although he was still good looking in her mind. He had a baby face, a clean shave and curly black hair with brown eyes that radiated with power. He wore a long sleeve black shirt, in the summer. For what it's worth he did still look good. But like always, Thalia wasn't allowed to think like that. It wasn't the way a wise leader would think. Being a child of Minerva, there was always this tiny voice in her head reminding her who she was and that she was destined for greater things. Trying to get through the crowds of legionaires, Thalia took better look at the new recruit. He seemed ready for the legion. A natural born Roman. He had the confidence of one. Turning around, Thalia noticed both Bella and Sean appearing beside her. Bella was this beautiful girl with long black hair and hard brown eyes that were as thick as peanut butter. She was also shown to be thick in her personality. Quickly Sean nodded as Bella, the first praetor stepped forward. " You are a new recruit are you not," Bella announced. She was prideful with grace, elegant without effort. "Yes!, My name is Athos, I am here to Join the Legion by the orders of Lupa." " A Greek name that is highly unusual of a Roman demigod." Bella commented. Her eyes quickly inspected Athos. She was careful not to show any kind of remorse. But deem in the back of her mind, Thalia knew that Bella was also thinking about it. He was definitely cute, but she wasn't aware of him being powerful. "Nevermind that, we must have a interrogation of the new recruit before allowing his decision of entrance into the Legion. Thalia, you take to the Temple of Jupiter when you finish return to the Via Principia." The walk was treacherous. Along the way Thalia recycled her entire day. She had never actually had enough time to day dream, but that was even better, considering that day dreaming left her completely vulnerable to her emotions. By the time, she finally made it to the Temple of Jupiter, she had finished a conversation with Sean. The both of them had met up as she headed for Temple Hill. The Temple of Jupiter was the most refined temple on temple hill. Once inside she realized there was a skylight that auto released lightning and thunder affects. In the center of the temple there was a Giant Statue of Jupiter, the Lord of the Sky and King of Olympus. As she approached the Statue she realized there was no one inside the temple, but her. Soon after a man arose from the shadows. The man was Godly perfect he was almost an exact look alike to the statue of Jupiter. "Who are you?" Thalia asked in fear. "Are you Jupiter, Lord of the Sky?" In the shadows the man cracked a laughter that radiated with power and darkness. "What a Silly question, you must be one of those Girls that is brains smart, but yet she obsesses over a guy's appearance rather than their heart." He looked out at her with his sky-blue eyes. "I am no such being; a God is far to barbarian for me to be. They exact discipline but in the end they only let their own children die by the hands of their own enemies. I am Jaseus, the child of Jupiter and the new ruler of western civilization." The man's eyes radiated with even more power, Thalia felt insulted to be called smart then to take that all away by saying she expect too much from Boys and their appearances. "Well, if you hate your father so much why do, you taint his honor by insulting the very man in his own Temple." The Man stepped into the light; his face had one scar that seemed deep and fresh as if he had gotten this not too long ago. "The answer is simple; I am here for your benefit. You must not work with the Gods as it befits you to destroy Rome and side with the victors. In a sense you will purify the world by ending it. I will give you until the moment of truth once that time comes you will either pledge your allegiance to me or Die by my hands." “How rude didn't your mortal parent teach you any manners, you never threaten a lady, especially a child of Minerva. Oh, I see my Mother has not blessed you with wisdom, the first rule about being an enemy of the Gods is to never reveal yourself until the time is deemed right." The man began to glow into a being of light, soon after he vanished as the temple thundered with an echoed voice. “You shall be deemed to me if not your life will be a living hell. You have until we meet again, I hope you choose right. (Laughter)" Soon after this, Thalia fainted. When she awoke the Augury was holding her in his arms, taking her temperature. He was a skinny awkward boy with light blond hair and green eyes. “Oh thank the Gods, you're awake. I saw a flash of lightning and rushed over as quickly as I could. I was told by Bella that you wanted to see me. What, for?" Thalia explained the story of the new recruit and how he arrived without papers, an escort or anything. After this the augury praised the Gods for the answers of the fates that are bestowed upon Rome. The Reply was the newest Great Prophecy; "Six Leaders shall return To praise or raze the Earth shall turn In Promise of Wisdom Romans Prevail Or seize to see The Gods Shall Fail" "Oh my, no anything but that...", You could see the intense fear in the Augury's face. Thalia gave him a moment to get himself together. "What is it?!” Thalia hesitated. In a flash of Lightning the Augury spoke the prophecy once more to finalize who was a part of the Prophecy. "These enemies have known the Gods, their entire lives and yet they are the only ones who can destroy the entire core of the Gods." In a shock Thalia though it could be the same person from her dream, at least what she thought of was a dream. "Could it be...?” Thalia Said, “The Children of the Gods." In a quiet temple Lightning crackled once more to have the Augury say, "Let's hope not, because if you are right, then we will need the help of the fates in order to save the world this time." Soon after, a Sean stormed in the temple to call for Thalia. The two Stormed off into the hills on their way to the principia. Legions Book 1: Chapter Three Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page